1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microscope with an interchangeable arm portion featured by various light sources detachably provided in said arm portion and base portion, and thus rendered adaptable to various observing method by suitably selecting said light sources according to the purpose of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The methods of observation under microscope can be generally divided into bright field microscopy with transmitted light, fluorescence microscopy with transmitted light excitation, interference, bright field microscopy with incident light, dark field microscopy with incident light, fluorescence microscopy with incident light excitation, microphotometry microscopy, phase contrast microscopy, polarized light microscopy, etc. In most cases, each observation has been achieved by a microscope specifically designed for each method of observation. Such microscope is disadvantageous in poor adaptability to other methods of observation and also in poor economic efficiency, though it is generally mechanically durable and is easily manipulatable. Also there is already known a so-called pan-purpose microscope provided with an interchangeable arm or with various attachments necessary for various observing methods, in order to improve the adaptability and economic efficiency. Such conventional pan-purpose microscope, however, has been more or less limited in performance and has been unable to satisfy the requirements of every observing method in one microscope, although it is superior to specific-purpose microscopes in economic efficiency and adaptability. Also such conventional pan-purpose microscope has often been defective in mechanical durability and manipulatability and has therefore has a room for improvement.